Ill Try
by benslerfan08
Summary: First fan-fic, will Olivia let Elliot love her? Not good with summaries, reviews welcome even crititism!


It had been 3 weeks since she saw Elliot last, since she had walked out after an awkward confession. She can not even remember actually what it was oh wait a minute yes she can! It was after she had heard Elliot and Kathy arguing and Olivia's name was mentioned.

'You would rather spend your time here with that slut then your own family' Kathy spat at Elliott

'I'm here working Kathy, she's my partner' Elliot replied

'Your always working' says Kathy

'Its my job, I do this to make sure our kids can have a good future and to keep them safe'

'That's bull Elliott, its so you can spend precious time with your Olivia, I've had enough Elliot its over!'

'What? What do you mean its over?'

'Exactly how its sound Elliot, I cant be second best to Olivia, I'm your wife I should be first not your whore of partner'

'Don't talk about her like that'

'There you go again defending her all the time, I'm sick of it'

'Im sick of you all the time Kathy, fine if you want this to be over then fine its over;

With that Kathy stormed out the squad room and Olivia quickly ran to the cribs, moments later Elliot came looking for her;

'You ok?' Elliot asked

'Shouldn't I be asking you that after all you have just walked out on 20 years of marriage?' Olivia replied

'It hasn't been working for a while, I guess it has just taken this long and another argument to see it'

'Don't say that Elliot, I know you still love Kathy you can work this out'

'Olivia there is nothing to work out, its over and im not going back, not this time'

'Elliot.'

'No Olivia there's nothing to go back for im not in love with Kathy anymore, there's someone else'

'What? Who?'

'Do act all innocent Liv cant you see it?'

'See what Elliot? All I see at this moment is a dumb son of bitch that throwing away his marriage'

With this Elliot stepped closer to Olivia so they were about a foot apart.

'Liv.. look at me' 'Look at me'

Olivia still didn't look, Elliot placed his finger under her chin so that they were eye to eye.

'I love you' Elliot stated

Before Elliot could believe what came out of his mouth Olivia was gone, all he saw was the crib door shutting behind her.

That was the last time she saw Elliot, she couldn't believe that he had said that to her, sure she had feelings for him but she would never act on them when he was still married and definitely not straight after he had broken up with his wife. The words still ring in her ears _'I love you'_, he actually loved her, Elliot 'unstable' Stabler loves her.

She had ignored his calls for those 3 weeks, she couldn't handle speaking to him at the moment she was still confused, needed to start thinking straight before she said anything to him. _He probably regrets saying it_ her thoughts taunt her. Now here she was curled up on her sofa with a glass of wine, a box a chocolates and reruns of 'Sex and the City' even though her attention wasn't on the TV. Her thoughts just wondered back to Elliot _What was he doing? Was he thinking about her? What was he wearing?_ She sat up after that thought, she needed to do something pro active to get her mind clear.

Just as she was turning off the TV there was a knock on the door. _Please don't let that be him_. She stalked over to the door praying that Elliot wasn't on the other side, no such luck as she opened the door there he stood wearing a tight fitted t-shirt and dark blue jeans looking as gorgeous as she has ever seen him.

'Hi' Elliot says

'Hi' Olivia replies

'Can I come in or we can have this conversation on the hallway'

Olivia moved to the side to let him pass, as she turned around she couldn't comprehend how close they were standing. She walked passed him in to the kitchen.

'You want something to drink?' 'Coffee, water, beer?'

'Nah im good thanks'

Olivia grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge for her, she walk towards the sofa and Elliot followed. They sat either end of the sofa waiting for the other person to start. After 5 minutes uncomfortable silence Elliot couldn't stand it any longer

'Liv we need to talk about the other week'

'El please don't'

'Don't what Liv, I meant exactly what I said I love you, don't say you don't love me I've seen it in your eyes, it's the same look I have in mine when I look in the mirror and think of you'

This made Olivia uncomfortable yes she did love him but did it really show in her eyes? Could he really see it?

'Liv?'

'What?'

'Say something, anything'

'Elliot I cant do this'

Olivia had now made her way back towards the kitchen, she needed to put space between them. She couldn't believe this was happening, he loved her and she loved him but she was scared. Scared that he will hurt her or that she will hurt him, its always the same when she gets close to someone, something triggers inside her and then she just pushes them away.

Elliot followed her 'Liv please talk to me'

'I cant do this, I…..I do…I do….'

'You do what Liv'

'I do love you too but we cant do this, we just cant'

Elliot walked closer to her.

'Why cant we, we both love each other, I've never felt this way about anyone not even Kathy. What I feel for you I cant even explain, you're the last thing I think of before I go to sleep and the first thing I think of when I wake up. Yes I see you all day at work but that's not enough. Everytime we work out those doors at the end of the day I wish that I could spend just one more hour, just one more hour with you. I don't ever want to be without you Liv'

'Elliot please this cant work, I love you I really do but I cant make this work'

'Why Liv just tell me why?'

'Ill just end up hurting you'

'You could never hurt me'

'Don't say that, you don't know'

The room was starting to heat up, Olivia felt like she couldn't breathe she just wished Elliot would leave her alone to deal with her messed up mind herself.

'What are you so scared of Liv?'

'I'm… I'm scared that when things get good and I'm happy something snaps in my head and I start pushing you away like what always happens and I don't what to do that to you, I don't want you to get hurt' Now tears have started to form in her eyes.

'Liv listen to me, nothing you can do or day is going to hurt me I love you to much for that to happen, yes you may push me away but I'm just going push right back to you. Do you understand that I'm not going anywhere'

'You promise?'

'I promise Liv, will you let me love you?'

Now they were standing close to each other their noses all most touching, with that Olivia reached up but her hand behind Elliot's head and brought his lips down to hers. They shared a soft sweet kiss.

'Ill try'


End file.
